Monsterhearts: Blood in the Water
: : ...Shane. : : : : Get back! Everyone get the hell back! : : : : Everyone to the gym! NOW! : : : : }} : : : I'm going to stop you. Whatever the hell you are... You're not hurting anyone else! : : : : }} : : ...So she was a witch? : : ...So why don't you make this a bit more interesting, and tell me how you could you tell she was a Witch? : : You guys talking about witches? : ...Umm... Can't you sit anywhere else? : : His name's Nemo. : Hey. What's up man, I thought we were cool. : Why would you think that? : : So what happened? Why the hell were we all brought to the gym? : : The principal's body was found at the bottom of the pool, in pieces. It was horrible. : ...What? Really? : Yes. Really. : ...Wonder who did it... : Yeah, yeah, real dramatic. : ...Did I... Miss anything? : We have a new friend, Nemo. ...Nemo, this here is Liam. : 'Sup. : ...So umm... Cool... : So do you guys actually believe in witches? : Sure. : You know one of my best friends was a witch. Was really powerful one too... : Everyone calm down! Quiet down! This is Lieutenant Bishop. Listen to what she has to say! : ...Afternoon. I'm sure many of you are wondering why you're been brought here, and what's happening. Some of you have probably already heard terrible things, I'm sure the school rumor mill is already churning out information of dubious accuracy, so I'm here to set the grim truth straight. We found Principal Cordelia Foxx at the bottom of the swimming pool, mere moments ago. Now. Now, we don't know what's happened, this could've been an accident... : You fucking idiot. : : : : ...I, along with a team of other investigators, will be questioning each of you one by one. The school is notifying your parents, guardians, and they will be here to pick you up shortly after we've finished questioning you. If you know anything about what's happened, I implore you to answer truthfully. Thank you. : Alright, when we call your name you will be escorted to my office, where you'll answer a few questions and then be on your way home! Everyone stay calm. I know this is a terrifying situation, but keep your head on straight! ...Alright... Kyle Young. Kyle Young... To the gym office Kyle... : : Shane Ward. Shane, to my office. Let's go. : : ...Who were you calling an idiot? : ...Where'd he go? : ...I don't know. }} : Alright. I just want to start off by saying that you're not in trouble, and you're not under arrest. Just need you to answer a few questions and then be on your way, alright? : ...O-ok. : Alright, where were you at one pm today? : The locker room. I was getting changed for swim class. : Alright, and when did you first hear that something was wrong? : Someone screamed, and then a few more followed, screams that is, so I ran out to the pool... : Continue, please, if you can. : I... I saw the blood. ...I got sick and ran to the bathroom... Then everyone was called into the gym. : Hmm... Are those bandages under your shirt there? Were you injured recently Mr. Riley? : ...Just some small cuts, from doing yard work. : Alright. You're free to go, your father should be at the front of the school. : Afternoon, Mr. Courier. : ...It certainly isn't a good one. : Certainly not... I'm going to start by telling you that you're not under arrest, I just want to ask you a few questions, and then you'll be free to go. : Anything. : Where were you at one pm today? : Isn't this kinda quick? : I'm sorry? : ...I guess I'm just nervous, but it seems like you guys got here fast, and you're already questioning people... That's all... : I see here that you just moved to Wildomar, from Louisville. : About a week ago. : Well, Mr. Courier, I'm not sure how they handle homicide investigations in Kentucky, but my little town here, Wildomar, has seen a great deal of... Darkness, for the passed year or so. When we get a call like this, we act fast. Now. Where were you at one pm this afternoon? : I was changing in the locker room, talking to a few friends. : When did you realize something had happened? : Well there were a few screams... So I ran out. These weren't... Regular screams, you know, I could immediately tell something was wrong. : Then what happened? : I saw the blood trail... The arm... The Principal's Glasses... A moment later we were called into the gym. I didn't... Really get a good look at anything in particular... It happened fast I guess. : I have several claims from various faculty that you were the last person to see Cordelia Foxx, before she was found in pool. : ...What? : You had an appointment with her, apparently she spoke with you about suspension, due to recent violence in the school yard. How did that go, Mr. Courier? : I... What? That was... This morning. No one saw her for hours after that? : It would seem that after your appointment, Principal Foxx remained in her office through lunch. No one saw her leave. So again, Mr. Courier, how did your meeting with Principal Foxx go? : She said that she'd let the fights slide. The second fight I stepped in to help a female student that was getting hit. If I got in another one again, I'd face disciplinary action... Compared to Principals at my previous schools, I liked her. I thought she was fair. ...Umm... After that she asked about a friend of mine, Brendan I think, but we call him Odie... She said she knew his mother... Odie's in the hospital, you see. : Odie is in the hospital? : ...He's really popular huh? Everyone knows him... : He works as a Jr. Detective with a former colleague of mine. What happened to Mr. O'Dywer? : There was a downed power-line that we got caught in. He got hurt, bad, and he's in a medically-induced coma. : Damn... Alright... Well you're free to go, Mr. Courier. I'll be investigating your claims, of course... : : Oh yes, before you go. Who was the girl that was hit? : Lilith... I don't know her last name... Red hair, 5'5" or 5'6". She's Australian or something. }} : : So did you see her? ...Like in the pool? : ...Uhh, yeah... Kinda... I dunno... It happened kinda fast. : I was late to class, so I guess I missed it... I heard it was pretty bad... : ...It was. : ...From the way the police worded it, it sounded like a... You know... Murder. : ...It was gruesome. That's all I know. You're lucky you didn't see it. : ...I know you didn't really know her, but she was actually a cool lady. : ...She was better than any of my other principals... At least... As far as I knew. : I hope they find the bastard that did it. : ...Yeah. Me too... : Hey! We were looking all over for you at the back of the school! Let's go Tater Tot! : Seeya Chris. : Later... : But we already know who killed her, don't we? : What the hell is your deal? Who are you really? : Well I'm not answering that question, because the answer would take a very long time, and it would be needlessly confusing. But I guess we can drop all pretense, huh? I'm not a good liar anyway. Shane's fucking possessed. You know it, Liam knows it, and I know it. That's why I'm here. : ...So what are you then? : Someone who wants to help. Well, we'll be helping each other. Your mother is clever, been around a long time, but she doesn't fully grasp the delicacies of how these things should be handled. Things have changed since the days of yore. You attract too much attention and someone shows up to ruin your day. : And you expect me to trust you over her? : Well if you don't want to know my way, I can tell you where to find another witch, per an agreement. : An agreement? : I also know the demon's name. : How the hell do you know so much? : Occam's razor. : ...What? : I keep an eye to the sky and an ear to the ground. : And what's stopping me from just beating the living shit out of you until you tell me? : Baby snake threats? Yeah, real scary. Anyway, maybe you should save that tone for people that aren't trying to help you? You're up shit-creek, buddy. I'm offering you a paddle, the only thing I ask is that you give me a lift to my car once you reach the bottom. : Nothing's so easy. : Not with you at least. Look, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. Stick with me, and I'll show you the ropes. You just have to help me out while you do it. Is that so much to ask? : ...The fact that you're not telling me how to do this out of good faith makes me hesitant. : Nothing in the world is free. It's ever more true in our world. I give you something, you give me something. It's the way it has to be. No exceptions. : Like a deal with the devil? : Hah... Nothing so fucking dramatic. I'll let you know my offers again; First, I'll fix the demonic problem with Shane myself and it will require no witches, at all. So you can drop Liam entirely, if so you wish, and you don't have to go through the trouble of finding a second witch. Second, I can tell you the name of a witch, one that would be ready and willing to help you, and you can go on your marry way trying to please your monstrous mother, who is unpleasable. Third, I can tell you the name of the demon. In return for any of these, you'll be obligated to help me. : ...You'll save Shane? : Likely with better success than your mother's method. The ritual she's planning on using is akin to cutting out a brain tumor with a bundle of C-4. : What would I have to do, in order to take your first offer? : Turn on your mother. Work with me, and for the man I work for. : What? You fuck'n serious? : Why are you so attached to her anyway? I can't imagine her being loving... : She doesn't actually give a shit about Shane... : If she did, she'd have stopped him before he killed an innocent woman. There's a way to fix this situation. Save your friend. Stop the demon from hurting anyone else... : And what if you can't stop him? What if you fuck up? : You can fall back on your mother's "solution". If I am unable to help you, you are not obligated to help me... That's the rules. It's the way these things work... : ...Tell me what to do to save Shane. Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP